Skinny Love
by Izzy is crazy
Summary: Skinny Love. Listen to Skinny Love By:Birdy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story. If anyone would offer help I would greatly appreciate it. I highly suggest you listen to Skinny Love By- Birdy**

**I hope you like it!**

**Skinny Love**

You want to be beautiful. You must be skinny to be Beautiful. I got taught how to be Beautiful. Yes I many lessons. But now i'm Beautiful ,right?

Every day I wonder why me? Why must I be well,me? No one will want me. My m- no teacher was right. No will even like me i'm fat. Thats what the voices tell me. They say i'm fat,ugly, mixed-blood, and a whore. **A/N I don't like to use that word,but it is needed.**

One day I hope the voices will stop. They want me to die. They tell me to cut,to overdose, to just kill myself. I don't want to live anymore. Ugh. I hate this. My life is going to be-

"Pipes dinner's ready. Are you coming out" My dad asks through my closed bedroom door

" Ya Dad. I'll be out in a moment" I called

I wish there was no meals ever. I could live happily thin forever. Oh well. I just go to fake it. I have Roover though, I can give him my food.

" , Your father sent me to tell you to hurry up" my maid called

"Thanks Sheba"

"No problem Ms."

Crap I was thinking for 10 minutes. After that I run down the stairs to not eat dinner.

"Piper dear what took you so long?"

"I had to wash up."

"Oh girls." my dad muttered under his breath

My dad and I didn't talk for the rest of the dinner. After finally feeding the rest of my food to Roover I told dad that I needed to work on a school project.

After I got to the middle of the sairts dad called me back.

"Piper, eat dessert!"

"Fine Dad." I said while sighing mentally. I guess I will be puking again tonight.

I finally got back to my room. I went straight to the room that had the sign on the door that says Λεπτή Αγάπη or Skinny Love. When I enter that room there is no turning back. I head straight to the sink. I stick my finger down my throat.I gag and gag until finally I am back to being empty and having no food in me. After the 20 minutes that took i'm tired. Even anorexic has to sleep.

**This is not the end.i will write another chapter. This is only my first story.**

**thanks 4 reading. Review!**

**Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N 2nd chapter of Skinny Love.**

**I forget to say this before.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skinny love by Bon Iver and adapted by Birdy**

**This story is based off of blank canvas of me's Skinny Love. If you like this you should read hers.**

**Happy Reading! Review.**

**Skinny Love**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

UGH. What day is it again? Crap it's August 18th and it's 6:15 I have to be ready in 15 minutes. The first day of my Junior year.

I hurray to my closet after checking my phone.

_From Annabeth-_

_Are you up yet?_

_From Annabeth- _

_Hello, Piper?!_

_From Annabeth-_

_You're just like Percy! I give up.!. _

_From Hazel- _

_Don't forget to meet Annie and I at the steps! Love ya girl!_

_From Leo-_

_Piper Whats Sticky?_

_From Jason hottie supreme-_

_Pipes hurry up. I will be there in 10 minutes._

For my first day of school I chose to wear a teal sweater dress with black leggings. i'm about to walk of of my room when i think SHOES! HAIR!

I pull on my knee high black leather boots and brais two parts of my choppy shoulder length hair. I leave the rest down. I look down at my I'm too fat.

"Yes you are ,Piper, Yes you are" The voices tell me

I look at the clock. I have time to throw up. It takes me 5 minutes to throw up and get cleaned up.

I grab my phone and my small leather purse and as i'm on my out I hear a song. It goes -

Come on skinny love, what happened here?

Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...

Sullen load is full, so slow on the split.

I wait untill the end then I hear Skinny Love Sang by: Birdy.

Perfect.

After that I run out the doors 5 minutes late.

"Piper, you take soooo long!" MY best friend and crush groaned

" Sorry." I said looking down my feet

"It's Fine.I'm just messing with you."

"Umm. K."

I can't get that song out of my head.

_Tell my love to wreck it all,_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._

_Right in the moment this order's tall._

_And I told you to be patient,_

_And I told you to be fine,_

_And I told you to be balanced,_

_And I told you to be kind,_

_And in the morning I'll be with you,_

_But it will be a different kind,_

_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,_

_And you'll be owning all the fines._

"Piper, Piper." Jason said waving his hand in front of my face

"What?"

"You were in LaLa Piper land."

"Oh.."

"There Frank and Leo.I will see you in homeroom."

"K. See you later Jase"

"Bye ,Pipes!"

"Piper, over here!" My best friend ,Annabeth, called me over

I weaved my way through the big crowd in front of Goode High. Finally I got to by friends.

I looked around to see who was here. Thalia, Nico,Rachel,The Stolls,Katie,Annabeth,Percy, and lastly Grover.

"Piper, Who do you have for homeroom" Hazel asked me

" .You?" I asked

" ."she said while sighing

"Guys,We need to get going" Annabeth Said

After that I just walked away.I walked around until I found homeroom. When I walked in no one was there yet. I went for the set in the middle row to the far right.

When everyone got to class took roll call. I Looked around for Jason and found he was sitting right next to me.

_Nicole Adams_

_Here_

I passed Jason a note

_Hey._

_Annabeth Chase_

_Here_

My note slid back to me.

_Hey. What' s up?_

_Jason Grace_

_Here_

_Thalia Grace _

_Sup_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._

_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split._

That is what I sang as I ran home and collapsed on my bed to sleep.

_Percy Jackson_

_Here_

When wasn't looking I slid it back to him.

_Nothing but being ?_

_Morgan Lean_

_here_

_Piper Mclean_

"Here" I called

_The Stolls_

_Here and Here_

_Zoe NIghtshade_

_Here sir_

After roll call was done we went over all the that I went through 5 more periods of that. Then it was lunch.

"Pipes, you coming?" Jason asked me

"Can' I have an appoint."

"Ohh. Ok. ill see you tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"Bye"

"Bye"

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_

_Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._

_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split._

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_

_Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,_

**A/N I hope everyone out ther is enjoying this story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Izzy**


End file.
